Kayl Rykker
Lord Kayl Rykker is the firstborn of late lord Tanner Rykker's three sons. He's current lord of Duskendale, ruling in Dun Fort in Crownlands. Since the accident in his twenties he's been a stutter. Appearance Lord Kayl Rykker is smaller than most of his peers, although he is exceptionally well-built and muscular, but still swift and agile. He was always very fond of fencing, and he proved it many times in tournament melees; however, his brother, ser Daemon Rykker, later succeeded him with his exceptional swordsmanship skill. He is forty-five years old. He used to be suntanned, from many visits of the tropical ports and harbors, but now his skin gained pale shade. His sharp and fierce face is covered by thick and grey beard that used to be black, providing him with even wilder appearance. Above his blue, smart eyes of savvy merchant, he’s got bushy eyebrows, in a way similar to his dark facial hair. His quite long and straight hair used to be inky black, but now they are grey as well. There is a small baldness on the place where lord’s skull cracked under the tremendous impact of warhammer. Biography It all began when Kayl Rykker was twelve years old. His father, dutiful, but greedy crownlander lord, acquired the very first galley of their small fleet symptomatically named Bluehammer. Soon trading oportunities showed up, and Lord Tanner Rykker didn’t hesitate to pick them up; he went for them to Tyrosh and to other Free Cities, to Oldtown and to Lannisport, to White Harbor and to Gulltown. Before Kayl Rykker was twenty, he had already seen on the board of Bluehammer parts of the world that many westerosi nobles didn’t even know about. And when his father in his declining years bought Lord Renfred, there was just Kayl to plan all the trade routes and manage the cargo his fleet was carrying across the Narrow Sea. In his nineteen years he was knighted by his uncle and frequent companion on the journeys, ser Bryen Rykker, for whom he squired aboard Bluehammer. A year later, Lord Tanner dies and ser Kayl Rykker becomes a new lord of Duskendale. Following the accident in the Kingswood during his early twenties, Kayl went into seclusion. He communicates solely through his brother, squire or Maester. However he stayed vital and energetic, and actively engages in his house’s business. During his twenty-fifth nameday, his court’s been left by his youngest brother, seventeen-year old ser Daemon Rykker, who has been appointed to the Queensguard of Daenerys Targaryen. The same year Kayl married nineteen-year old Annyte Parne. Two years after the wedding, a daughter is born, named Kyra, and a further six years later he’s gifted with son and heir, Ramon Rykker. Timeline .]] * 322 AC: Kayl Rykker is born * 341 AC: Kayl is knighted by ser Bryen Rykker * 342 AC, 5th Moon: Lord Tanner Rykker dies; Kayl Rykker takes over the lordship of Duskendale * 342 AC, 9th Moon: Kayl is assailed and robbed during his way from the Stormlands; he’s been severely injured on the head in the brawl, leaving him stuttering for the rest of his life * 347 AC, 5th Moon: Kayl’s been wed to Annyte Parne, a daughter of one of his landed knights * 347 AC, 6th Moon: Lady Catryn Rykker, Kayl’s mother, dies * 349 AC: Kyra Rykker’s been born * 355 AC: Ramon Rykker’s been born * '''367 AC: '''Kayl answers Valarr Targaryen's call to arms, taking part in the War that Never Was * '''368 AC, 4th Moon: '''Kayl swears fealty to King Lyonel Baratheon Family Immediate Family * Kayl Rykker (322 AC), lord of Duskendale * His wife, Annyte Rykker née Parne (328 AC), lady of Duskendale ** His daughter, Kyra Rykker (349 AC) ** His son, Ramon Rykker (355 AC), heir to Duskendale Parents & siblings * His father, {Tanner Rykker} (287-342 AC), lord of Duskendale * His mother, {Catryn Rykker née Leek} (293 – 347 AC), lady of Duskendale ** His brother, ser Jaremy Rykker (324 AC), a knight ** His sister-in-law, {Joslyn Rykker née Storm} (323 – 363 AC) *** His nephew, ser Orland Rykker (343 AC), a knight *** His niece, Daenerys Rykker (354 AC) *** His nephew, Maekar Rykker (363 AC) ** His sister, Clare Darkwood née Rykker (327 AC), married to a minor Duskendale noble, Edgar Darkwood ** His brother, ser Daemon Rykker (330 - 368 AC), a knight of the Kingsguard * His uncle, {ser Bryen Rykker} (291 – 345 AC), a knight and a merchant captain in his brother’s service ** His cousin, ser Shale Waters (330 AC), a bastard son of ser Bryen and a knight * His brother-in-law, ser Ethon Parne (326 AC), a knight ** His nephew-in-law, ser Clarreth Parne (349 AC), a knight ** His nephew-in-law, Devan Parne (355 AC), his squire * His brother-in-law, ser Arys Parne (330 AC), a knight Category:Crownlander Category:House Rykker